codelyokofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Josep Maria Roca Peña
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Código Lyoko Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Código Lyoko. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lauraelita (Discusión) 17:16 26 jun 2010 Administrator VSTF no puede hacer poderes para otra persona. Escribe en página con peticiones de adopción. Misiek (talk) 15:16 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola. yo tambien estoy trabajando en otra wiki de codigo lyoko. curiosamente, nosotros empezamos 1 dia antes ke tu, y veo ke tienes el doble de articulos ke yo. felicidades. te dejo el enlace http://es.lyokopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lyokopedia_Wiki Cerebropokemon 19:12 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Qué te parece? Qué te parece si en vez de que halla una sección llamada monstruos del mar digital, halla una sección para cada monstruo? -angel-rojo- 19:12 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ah, otra cosa, qué son esos episodios de fans? -angel-rojo- 03:23 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Sissi-XANA Sissi-XANA te quedó genial... Wiki Soy nuevio en la wiki pero no soy un novato, ya tengo experiencia en otras wikis. William Miguel Santana Carrion 19:12 5 jun 2011 (UTC) una cosa Creo que deberiamos no poner lo de la 5 temporada fans porque creo que nos deberiamos parecer un poco mas a wikidex en que si no son datos oficiales no se utilizan Creo que deberiamos añadir una seccion de vehiculo en las carta del perosonaje de cada paginaInvestigador Pokemon 18:01 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Sissi Delmas No se si me fije pero en la tercera temporada de Codigo Lyoko Sissi solo ha aparecido 3 episodios excepto el resto de los episodios, ¿a que se debe eso? ¿Sabes por que no ha aparecido en los otros episodios?. ¿Por que tiene solo 13, no iba a ser 26.??? - # 54: Directo al corazón - # 55: Lyoko Menos Uno - # 57: Aelita. Saludos. Rex Salazar 00:48 09 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Josep Mariá 16,soc valencià em podras parlar al nostre idioma,val? Gracias por lo que me has puesto en mi discusión y no te tengo rencor al haberme bloqueado porque era tu obligación,fuí un desobediente por no haberte echo caso y estar todo el rato subiendo imagenes aunque me lo tome muy a pecho.He estado editando en Code Lyoko wiki porque les hacian falta páginas.¿Te gustaría hacerte una wikia de codigo lyoko en catalàn? Disculpas,una salutació,~~Will~~. Diferencies entre el valencià i el català Hola de nou Josep,he editat en one piece catalá wiki,Hi han moltes diferencies entre els nostres dos idiomes,per exemple paraules o els Noms per exemple a catalunya dirieu:La yumi i en valencia:Yumi.Pero estaré encantat d´ajudarte!M´he vist tots el capítols desde petit i soc un gran fan de codigo lyoko XD~~Will,~~ Frases para los personajes: Hola Josep María,te quería comentar una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para añadir en los personajes,seria un apartado de Frases,espero tu opinión,pero yo creo k es buena idea añadirlo esta y en la catalana.Will (discusión) 20:35 28 dic 2011 (UTC) cosas Ok cuenta conmigo ;) 'Will (discusión) 16:54 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Dos cosas **¿Porque has borrado lo que habia escrito en Viaje Inaugural? **¿Que es el codigo de Odd que sale en curiosidades de Viaje Inaugural? Inazumaeleven54 18:57 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Friki anónimo: Esta wiki no respeta los datos de los libros,en la encuesta,por ejemplo,dice que si nos gustaría ver el aspecto de Jim Morales en Lyoko,pero es totalmente imposible dado que los mayores de 18 no pueden entrar en lyoko o se quedarían clavados sin hacer nada,según cuenta el tercer libro,dado que es lo que le pasa a los soldados del Green Phoenix,por otra parte indica que si te gustaría ver el aspecto de Jeremie en Lyoko,pero dado que él ya ha estado y nos muestra su aspecto sin ninguna foto pero nos lo describe,es demasiado Ayudaré todo lo posible teniendo en cuenta lo de los libros,me dirijo a ti como admin. y espero que todos se lean los libros. 83.50.238.202 19:09 4 ene 2012 (UTC)anónimo83.50.238.202 19:09 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdona pero he visto tu perfil en wikia y pone que tu has creado este wiki pero lo ha creado Lauraelita. ¿Es un error o lo has hecho a proposito??????? Inazumaeleven54 19:58 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Josep Maria, soy Jose Javier MR, de wikipedia, me he registrado aqui en el wiki de codigo lyoko para comprobar los articulos y crear nuevos articulos :) Jose Javier MR 18:15 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Tablas de Replika No he tocado la edicion de replikas, solo para poner la foto Lyoko Evolution Que te parece el nuevo logo de evolution? alguna gente dice que Lyoko va a cambiar mucho y no le gusta, que opinas? jjmr97 (Jose Javier MR) 14:14 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Codigo Lyoko: La Otra Dimension Hola Josep Maria. estoy escribiend el libro de Codigo Lyoko del titulo, la otra dimension, cuando lo termine me preguntaba si podia hacer un articulo sobre este xao! jjmr97 18:14 6 feb 2012 (UTC) El ejercito de la nada Si, los haré en los dos sitios, lo terminé justo ayer, por eso no estan hechos aun jjmr97 15:40 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Immudelki Que pasa Josep Maria? oye te paso infomacion de la IFSCL aver si te puedes encaragar tu de los articulos, Gracias, esta en ingles pero espero que no te importe :) Name : Immudelki, only pseudo for now. Birth : December 1991 (so 20 actually) First prototypes have been made in 2008-2009, this is the time when I touch for the first time "flash technology", and the first "official" release (called Alpha version) was the 13 April 2010 On http://www.paradoxe-upsilon.fr/ifscl.php, you've got the list of all the version of IFSCL. Read the articles and news and description here (even for the news about new release I often speak about how I work) : http://www.indiedb.com/games/ifscl/news Programming language is AS3 Important part : About the lag and slowness of the game. IFSCL has been made with AS3, back in time, it wasn't really compatible with a real GPU acceleration, this means that I was using a technology created for doing small banners or small games on internet whereas my goal was to create this fullscreen-destkop-game-full-of-animations. Now I know how to work to have full speed GPU acceleration but this should means that I need to recode entirely the IFSCL. It's out of question (because it needs to do all again, and this kind of new coding is much more complex). But I've also understand that vector graphic (what I was doing from alpha to 1.7.7) were a main caracteristic of the slowness. So till that version, I replace more and more graphical assets by bitmap graphics so it's less laggy. Also I've plan everything that need to be added for the final version of the IFSCL. That's why I generally rejects suggestions people do to me. jjmr97 18:08 20 feb 2012 (UTC) el ejercito de la nada Si! lo hasgo ahora mismo jjmr97 22:09 20 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Nueva categoria dentro de otra? Puedo hacer dentro de la categoría de Vehiculos otra que sea Skidnladnir, no como página, sino como categoria, quiero poner todas las funciones del Skid dentro de ESA nueva categoría que te parece? jjmr97 19:40 23 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: ¿nueva categoria dentro de otra? La del turbopropulsor, las luces, el lanzamiento de los Navskid, la llave digital, el teletranporte, los HUD de la cabina de Aelita, los escudos de energía y la rotación jjmr97 20:01 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Vehiculos Si, me parece bien jjmr97 20:44 23 feb 2012 (UTC) PabloMR Hola, soy PabloMR como veras soy hermano de Jose Javier MR por lo de MR me encanta la wiki y voy a editar,crear, mejorar... lo que sea necesario :)PabloMR 12:00 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Temporada fan Hola Josep Maria. He estado viendo la temporada fan en tu canal de Youtube y he visto que algunas voces son artificiales. Si necesitais ayuda para las voces me lo podeis pedir a mi, colaboraré encantado en la temporada fan XAO :) jjmr97 12:47 5 mar 2012 (UTC) ok disponible cuando quieras :) jjmr97 15:32 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo, lo siento debi preguntarte antes de hacerlo. Pense que no eran del todo necesarios, aunque eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien, en realidad pensandolo mejor, aportan imformacion importante. La proxima vez te consultare primero antes de hacer una modificacion.Lyoko-warrior 16:54 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Pánico en la fabrica Hola Josep Maria, tu recuerdas en algun capitulo de la serie que la fabrica se derrumbase con unas excavadoras?, es que se me a venido esta mañana a la mente y lo he buscado pero no he encontrado nada, solo el comic de Pánico en la fábrica. Tu recuerdas haberlo visto en capitulo? jjmr97 16:23 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Premios Lyoko Se me ha ocurrido que podriamos hacer los Premios Lyoko, ponemos una encuesta en la parte de arriba de la pagina principal de la Wiki, cada mes ponemos una encuesta diferente y dentro de un año vemos los premios Lyoko 2012 que te parece, la categorias podrian ser estilo premios de cine: Mejor episodio, Mejor personaje, Mejor Vestimenta.... Tu que piensas? jjmr97 19:18 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok, me gusta mucho la encuesta, yo al que mas quiero ver es a Jeremie! Solicitud de moderación Hola a todos soy Danieleteman y me gustaría ser administrador. Sé mucho de Código Lyoko. Tambien de ordenadores (se programar).Tambien he contribuido a varias paginas. Gracias. Ademas puedo crear un foro en smf y que sea el oficial de esta pagina. Así, los mensajes estarán más ordenados. Dimelo si quieres que lo haga Josep Maria Code Lyoko: Lo eres todo para mi 19:13 13 mar 2012 (UTC) SMF No es por nada, pero yo creo que la pagina de facebook esta un poco abandonada porque esta muy abajo. si puedes colocarla mas arriba en la portada seria mejor. y deberiamos empezar a usar el foro un poco mas De nada, para eso estamos! :) jjmr97 18:35 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Academia Kadic Te has registrado ya en la base fan oficial de Codigo Lyoko?. Está en su pagina oficial encima de la seccion Lyokofans esta guay, te dan tu numero de fan y te informan por correo de cualquier noticia jjmr97 17:02 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Foro listo Ya esta terminado, ya esta en español, ya eres administrador y puedes crear foros y temas. Si quieres haz publicidad con el link del foro y lo pones en la portada. Hay un problema con el enlace tiene que ser otro link pork tiene copiright. Nuevo usuario Hola Josep Maria, tenemos nuevo usuario, es el Usuario:AelitaDC le he ensañado los parametros principales, si quieres añadirle algo mas a lo que yo le he puesto adelante :)--jjmr97 14:20 17 mar 2012 (UTC) es una amiga mia, ayer estuve con ella y le hice la entrevistilla jajaja jjmr97 18:42 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Copyright del foro Hola Josep Maria e enlace codigolyoko.tk me lo han cancelado por copyright si quieres traslado el foro a lyokowiki.tk a ver si este no me lo cancelan. he hecho copia de seguridad del foro y la db para trasladarlo.Code Lyoko: Lo eres todo para mi 21:19 17 mar 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola, , veo que esta listo para pedir el spotlight de , hazlo tu solicitud con logo y slogan.- Saludos.-----'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 03:13 19 mar 2012 (UTC) Para la temporada fan Hola Josep Maria, para la temporada fan he descargado toda la soundtrack de la serie. la de la fabrica la de virtualizacion, la de los sectores, la de Kadic... toda la musica de fondo las tengo, cuando necesite alguna me lo dices y te la mando :) jjmr97 17:41 22 mar 2012 (UTC) RE:RE para la temporada fan Si, aunque no esta completa del todo porque a partir del minuto se oye una lucha de fondo. Pero como tengo mesa de mezclas buscaré la segunda parte, o la grabaré yo mismo, y las junto, tambien esta la segunda cancion que es mas larga y la tengo completa y sin ruido jjmr97 17:48 27 mar 2012 (UTC) oye se que esta cosa para mucha gente suena algo tonto pero sabes algo me pareces el administrador perfecto esto es raro pero sabes me parece genial lo que haces por codigo lyoko wiki muchas gracias por ser el mejor administrador que conosco y este mensaje te lo dejo porque que se diga me caes muy bien no me respondas que seguro me voy a sentir raro porque no me gusta tanto recibir esas cosas pero eres genial amigo sabes me puse a hacer ayer cosas sobre el Skid pero accidentalmente aunque no lo crea nunca me vi el episodio Replika esto me es algo bobo me habia visto todos los capitulos menos este bueno gracias por modificarloAdrian yermaing 19:12 27 abr 2012 (UTC) hola amigo mira se me dio la idea de introducir curiosidades de los sectores asi para poder dar informacion sobre cosas raras de los sectores asi que si me puedes ayudar hazlo y una pregunta algun monstruo que no sean Gusanos,Scyphozoa y Mantas han aparecido en el sector 5 dejame un mensaje si sabes graciasAdrian yermaing 18:13 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Oye amigo no te parece tonto que XANA se hubiera esforzado tanto en el el episodio 65 y 74 en destruir el nucleo de lyoko si podia destruirlo cuando poseyo a William no te parece mas logico que XANA hubiera destruido el sector 5 desde la torre e igual en el capitulo 74 pues segun parece cuando un guerrero es poseido obtiene la capacidad de destruir sectores aunque tu eres el experto.Adrian yermaing 18:05 2 may 2012 (UTC) oye amigo perdona por molestar pero ¿sabes quien hace los episodios fan? ya que tu andas haciendo la temporada 5 te quiero hacer una pregunta porque no tiene los capitulos 101,102 y 103 con sus nombres no se te ocurren amigo ya sacaron el juego social de codigo lyoko en facebook ve la pagina oficial y si sabes el frances pues velo tu mismo www.codelyoko.frAdrian yermaing 22:06 2 may 2012 (UTC) oye amigo me di cuenta de que en el episodio 87 si hubieran destruido el nucleo o tecleado el codigo XANA en la torre como se vio en el capitulo 61 se hubieran desecho de todas la Replikas porque andaban en el sector 5 las hubieran destruido e igual con las demas Replikas pues pa que destruir el superordenador si mejor teclean el codigo XANA amigo con el mensaje que me mandaste sobre el sector 5 me di cuenta de que deberia de haber algo mas que mantuviera las replikas en pie imaginate que hubiera un generador que las controlara pero es imaginacion mia bueno una pregunta si XANA fuera capaz de destruir de nuevo los sectores e arruinar el programa que los isovolver que te imaginas que pasaria espero tu respuesta por cierto como vas a hacer la replika de las montañas seguro no tienes ni idea y no sabes si vas a poder hacerlo bueno espero tu respuestaAdrian yermaing 20:49 3 may 2012 (UTC) me puse a pensar en eso pero no esa idea era tonta bueno tu sabes te quiero hacer una pregunta imaginaria si pudieras crear un sector aparte de los que hay cual seria espero tu respuesta hasta luego (posdata:hoy falte a clases XD) no tanquilo amigo solo era por curiosidad si yo pudiera crear un sector seria como un volcan sin mar digital pero los peligros seria que hubieran volcanes en erupcion que si la lava toca a los guerreros de Lyoko los desvirtualiza oye hablando de cosas nuevas sabes me puse a pensar si crees que habran nuevos monstruos en Codigo Lyoko Evolution espero tu respuesta y ademas si pudieras crear monstruos de XANA como seria el que creariasAdrian yermaing 21:44 9 may 2012 (UTC) hola podria preguntarte como as echo para agregar los personajes y etc que te agradan de la serie en tu usuario es que soy nuevo en esto d editar y crear wiki´s.... JerremieBelpois 01:44 12 may 2012 (UTC)JerremieBelpoisJerremieBelpois 01:44 12 may 2012 (UTC) Gracias JerremieBelpois 16:26 12 may 2012 (UTC) actores de evolution Amigo tienes alguna idea de quienes son los actores elegido para codigo lyoko evolution por que e andado buscando y no encuentro nada asi que si me puedes ayudar te lo agradeceria muchoAdrian yermaing 22:58 12 may 2012 (UTC) poderes de William (normal) Amigo aunque esta idea suena tonta segun yo creo que William tenia la habilidad de levitar como poder aunque no estoy muy seguro (digo esto es porque no habia ninguna esencia del super humo cerca de William cuando se acerco levitando al nucleo de Lyoko) y tambien lo digo es porque cuando aelita fue poseida en el episodio 32 ( dia de san valentin ) Aelita utilizo su poder mas veces de lo comun bueno tal vez esta idea no te guste pero tu eres el experto muchas gracias.Adrian yermaing 03:57 15 may 2012 (UTC) Amigo aunque me e visto todos los capitulos es dificil acordarme de lo que pasa en ellos quisiera saber cual es el capitulo en el Sissi engaña a Aelita y la hace entrar en el baño de hombres Adrian yermaing 23:49 17 may 2012 (UTC) Replikas Amigo me di cuenta por que XANA tiene las torres de las Replikas desactivadas si las Replikas estan bajo el control de el o ella ( no se que es porque su nombre es femenino ) espero tu respuesta ademas todas deberian estar rojas Amigo oye voy a empezara a colocar capitulos de las temporada 3 para que sepas por cierto si preguntas por mi ausencia me fui de viaje y alla no habia internetAdrian yermaing 20:17 30 may 2012 (UTC) inicio hola josep te voy a dar una sugerencia, ¿porque no cambias la foto de code lyoko evolution de la pagina de inicio por la nueva de los trajes? pienso que queda mejor si lo hare pero casi todos lo de la primera y segunda temporada estaran en partes y algunos de la cuarta se los bloquearon al amigo que me lo proporciona pero asi es la vida Adrian yermaing 19:10 31 may 2012 (UTC) 4 parte me ha gustado la 4 parte del episodio 97 :) --jjmr97 19:22 4 jun 2012 (UTC) ulrich y william amigo e descubierto algo posiblemente el actor que interprete a ulrich tenga el cabello con toques de negro porque su traje en lyoko el cabello es negro una cosa cual fue la modificacion en el traje de ulrich y porque william no aparece con el grupo en los nuevos trajes ademas su mmodelo tenia la piel de color zombieAdrian yermaing 00:13 10 jun 2012 (UTC) la ip 81.61.208.110 soy yo ya te le he puesto en un mensaje josep maría gracias por redirigir la ipDanieleteMan 13:13 16 jun 2012 (UTC) cortex josep maria la modificacion que has hecho no s correcta el dibujo 2D que has editado no es el final. quito lo de "final" ok? Nueva encuesta hola josep maria, te voy a dar una sugerencia, yo creo que deberias poner una nueva encuesta en la portada sobre codigo lyoko evolucion. oye josep maria una vez te pedi ser administrador y me dijiste que cuando haga mas ediciones me ibas a hacer admin. me vas a hacer? ok muchas gracias, lo are lo mejor que puedaDanieleteMan 10:08 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Conexion con facebook hola josep maria soy danieleteman como ya sabes uso facebook para conectarme a esta wiki pero ahora no me deja le doya aconectar mew conecto con mi facebook y me vuelve a la pantalla inicio sin loguearme. que pasa??81.61.208.110 14:18 2 jul 2012 (UTC) facebook arreglado ya esta solucionado graciasDanieleteMan 19:47 2 jul 2012 (UTC) nuevo logo estoy haciendo un nuevo logo para la wiki con las letras de code lyoko evolucion ok?DanieleteMan 16:52 3 jul 2012 (UTC) lo estoy haciendo. cuando lo termine te lo enseño y si quieres luego modificale cosas. Logo subido ya esta subido el logo. modificale si quieres y ponle.DanieleteMan 11:18 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, he entrado aqui para corregir faltas ortograficas, textos errados, arreglar sentidos de frases, entre otros, Aunque se diga que la wiki se ha acabado, en realidad falta los articulos sobre personajes secundarios menores del que se tienen informacion (alumnos y profesores) . En el articulo de Sisi estancolocados los episodios en los que aparece, pero faltan algunos, Por otro lado esta informacion esta en en el articulo de ese personaje ¿por que en los otros no?. Por ultimo, en los atriculos de los episodios, varias sinopsis estan como sacadas de otras paginas en ingles y traducidas, habiendo cosas sin sentido, y en muchos de los ultimos solo esta colocado el trama, no describiendo lo que pasa (no estan como siinopsis). Tratare de terminarlo lo mas pronto posible. Solo necesitaria que se suban imagenes de los alumnos y profesores, incluida la de una alumna que al parecer se llama Valerie.--Retsu79Z 17:23 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Hola, he entrado aqui para corregir faltas ortograficas, textos errados, arreglar sentidos de frases, entre otros, Aunque se diga que la wiki se ha acabado, en realidad falta los articulos sobre personajes secundarios menores del que se tienen informacion (alumnos y profesores) . En el articulo de Sisi estancolocados los episodios en los que aparece, pero faltan algunos, Por otro lado esta informacion esta en en el articulo de ese personaje ¿por que en los otros no?. Por ultimo, en los atriculos de los episodios, varias sinopsis estan como sacadas de otras paginas en ingles y traducidas, habiendo cosas sin sentido, y en muchos de los ultimos solo esta colocado el trama, no describiendo lo que pasa (no estan como siinopsis). Tratare de terminarlo lo mas pronto posible. Solo necesitaria que se suban imagenes de los alumnos y profesores, incluida la de una alumna que al parecer se llama Valerie--Retsu79Z 18:01 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Episodios Hola, ya he revisado varias paginas y he corregido lo que se tenía que corregir, solo me faltan los episodios y los libros. A parte de corregir los errores de ortografía en los artículos de los episodios, ¿qué tal si coloco los personajes que aparecen en cada uno? Actualización Mediawiki/javascript hola josep maria soy danieleteman. tenemos un problema. los de wikia han actualizado todas las wikis. a todos les ha pasado lo mismo. el javascript no funciona bien, si te das cuenta en el estilo moonbook se ve todo mal. en la columna de la derecha salen cosas raras de programacion k no deberian de salir. te aviso para qu lo sepas 81.61.208.110 14:00 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Episodios Ya he corregido corregido varios capítulos, estoy de acuerdo con la creación de los artículos de los personajes secundarios que faltan, y para eso estoy viendo los episodios para anotar los que aparecen en cada uno, (voy por el 71). Solo iba a decirte que cuando termine de corregir algun capítulo corriges si puedes y tienes tiempo, algún episodio siguiente al último que edito yo para ir adelantando. Gracias--Retsu79Z (discusión) 14:13 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola, Josep Maria! Gracias por saludar. Lo cierto es que llevaba algún tiempo añadiendo cosas en la wikipedia sobre este tema, pero decidió que esto estaba mejor. Supuse que estaría bien añadir mas detalles al personaje, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es el malo. Además, algunas partes había que corregirlas. Algo si que me vendría bien que me ayudases; ¿como se ponen los enlaces? Porque quería poner enlaces a conceptos que menciono y no tengo idea de como hacerlo, asi que quedan ahi en el aire. Gracias^^ Kuro Tenshi 731 (discusión) 11:20 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Josep María 17 Quería decirte que me ayudes con la siguiente Wiki: Lyoko Wiki Code Lyoko Wiki en cuanto a la creación de nuevos articulos, diseño, etc y encima hay pocos usuarios editándola. Emipuchucha (discusión) 19:12 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Historia de los personajes Hola Josep Maria! Le parece una buena idea poner la historia de cada personaje principal para añadir en un nuevo articulo, como asi: Historia de Yumi Ishiyama (Primera temporada) Lo que hice con el articulo de Samantha Knight Bye! User:Rex Salazar '''Rex Salazar (discusión) 13:21 6 ago 2012 (UTC) '''15:20 2 ago 2012 (UTC)